marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stane Odinson (Warp World) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Stane Odinson | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Howard Odin (adopted father); Stark Odinson (adopted brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = City of Asgard, Asgard, Warp World, Soul World | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Midgard | Creators = Al Ewing; Ramon Rosanas | First = Infinity Wars: Iron Hammer Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = After gaining the power of the Infinity Stones, Gamora sealed the souls of the universe within the Soul Gem. In order to incapacitate its inhabitants, she additionally folded the universe in half, merging every soul with another. This course of action accidentally resulted in the creation of Warp World, a pocket dimension where history was rewritten and adapted to the fused beings. Among the victims intended for this warping were Zeke Stane and Loki; however, Loki was able to escape the merging. As a result, Stane Odinson was created; a man half complete, haunted by whispers and echoes of a mind that was supposed to join his own and never did. Stane was a mortal man, born of Midgard, who was adopted by Howard Odin, the All-Father of Asgard. While Howard loved his adoptive son, Stane's brother Stark was disgusted by his mortality and fragility. Stane was present when Stark was denied the right to become a warrior, and tried to calm Stark's angry outburst, only for his adoptive brother to turn on him, attacking him. For Howard, watching Stark draw blood against his own brother was the final straw, and Odin cast him out, stripping him of his immortality and memories, leaving him to learn humility as a mortal man in Midgard. With time, Stane was awarded the Midgard-Ring, a token of power with nine counterparts, one for each of the Ten Realms. Despite the high respect of the position, it only fueled Stane's resentment since he interpreted being granted the Midgard-Ring because he was a human as a signal that the Asgardians didn't fully consider him one of their own. When Malekith, ruler of Svartalfheim, sought to collect all Ten Realm-Rings after entering in an alliance with Madame Hel, he easily persuaded Stane into handing over the Midgard-Ring in exchange to see Stark's death. After overthrowing Howard, capturing the Asgardians and completing the set of rings, Malekith orchestrated an attempt on Stark's life, who in the past five years had built a life for himself in Norway as the mortal inventor Sigurd Stark. However, the plan failed and Stark emerged from captivity as the armor-clad hero Iron Hammer and vowed vengeance on the Elf-King for the deaths of Eitri and Algrim Vanko. Both Malekith and State observed Stark's transformation through the Dark Elves' magic. While Malekith remained confident, Stane was infuriated that the elf's plan had effectively transformed his brother into a super hero. When Iron Hammer returned to Asgard, regaining his memories while traveling through the B.I.F.R.O.S.T., Stane joined Malekith and Madame Hel in confronting him. Having learned humanity in his new life, Sigurd Stark was disgusted by his past self's treatment of Stane, and reached out to make amends, but Stane rejected him, revealing his treachery to both his brother, and the collective Aesir. While Stane lacked the capability to fight with Stark, he remained to observe the battle, and tried to warn Malekith away from using the Midgard-Ring when Stark goaded him into using it. The ring's electric discharge supercharged the Iron Hammer Armor, and allowed Stark to slay the Dark Elf. With the Aesir freed and their only fighter defeated, Stane retreated. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This character is a warp between Zeke Stane and Loki. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Odin Family Category:Insanity Category:Infinity Warps